Downtime
by candy-belle
Summary: After a hard, gruelling mission Phil, Clint, and Natasha indulge in non-sexual age play. Allowing the assassins to regress to a childhood they never had and Phil to take care of the two people he cares about most. A fic featuring non sexual age-play, with little!Clint, little!Natasha and uncle!Phil with loads of fluff, cuddling psuedo-family & mention of past trauma/angst
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Downtime  
**Rating:** 12  
**Summary:** After a hard, gruelling mission Phil, Clint, and Natasha indulge in non-sexual age play. Allowing the assassins to regress to a childhood they never had and Phil to take care of the two people he cares about most  
**Featuring:** Clint Barton, Phil Coulson, Natasha Romanoff  
**Genre/warnings:** non-sexual age play, platonic relationships, fluff, pseudo-family, mention of past angst, mention of past abuse and trauma, cuddles, safe places, more fluff

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters of Marvel Movies. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** Not quite sure where this came from, but I love it when Clint and Natasha get to be childish and relaxed and I love Uncle Phil. Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

The tension in the car was tangible. Glancing in the rear view mirror, Phil grabbed a quick look at Clint. He was slumped to the side, his head resting against the window, looking as exhausted as Phil knew he was. His eyes were closed but Phil knew he wasn't asleep, he could see that from the lines still visible in the craggy features. Glancing to his right he stole a look at Natasha. She was sitting bolt upright in the seat, her position painfully stiff as she stared out of the windshield. Turning his attention back to driving, Phil tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He knew the mission had been emotionally hard as well as physically hard. It always was when there were children involved.

Taking a few minues to think, Phil finally asked, "Would some downtime help you both?"

The silence intensified around him. Downtime was their code for the two maser assassins to let go, for them to regress, for them to relax into childhood and enjoy the safety of being looked after without an ulterior motive.

"That would be nice," murmured Clint without opening his eyes, "After that mission I could use some…some time…but what about you?" he asked slowly straightening up and catching Phil's gaze in the mirror, "It wasn't any easier on you."

"I enjoy downtime just as much as you two. Being able to look after you and see you relax that's my way of relaxing."

He heard huff beside him and flicking a look at Natasha, he cocked an eyebrow silently asking her opinion. She turned her head and glaring at him she asked fiercely, "Will there be treats?"

Phil smiled warmly nodding as he promised, "Hot chocolate with marshmallows, just the way you like it, Princess."

She glared at him then slowly the glare melted and she gave him one of the rare true smiles, the ones that lit her face up making her eyes dance with delight. It had taken years for Phil to get that reaction and whenever he got that smile couldn't help smiling in reply.

"Awesome," came a triumphant crow from the back seat, "Hey if we're getting treats, does that mean we can get some story time as well"?

"Of course we can, Champ," replied Phil the warmth and fondness evident in his voice, "You can even choose the story we share."

"Triple awesome," called Clint, the worry and fatigue from moments ago already starting fade as he relaxed into the correct headspace.

Phil smiled back at him and flicked a look over at Natasha. She too had relaxed, slumping down into the seat. Feeling a lot happier than he had minutes before, Phil flicked the radio on and started to hum along as he drove them home to his house.

x

Setting his keys on the side, Phil looked back and smiled. Despite the advance SHIELD tech protecting his house, Clint and Natasha still did a team sweep of the place. Silent but thorough and it wasn't until they padded back into the kitchen that they both visibly relaxed. Undoing the knot on his tie, Phil looked at them both, noting with concern the dark shadows under Clint's eyes and the tightness of Natasha's lips. Rolling his shirtsleeves up, he ordered gently, "Go clean up and get changed, I'll get the food started."

"Bathroom's mine," called Natasha quickly, flicking Clint a superior look when he protested at the call.

"Clint," warned Phil gently, "Natasha made the call, you can take a turn when she's finished."

"But she'll take all the hot water!" protested Clint looking decidedly put upon.

"No she won't," reassured Phil. they had had this conversation so many times outside of downtime as well. "I promise there will be enough hot water for you to have a long lingering shower and not get cold."

Clint started at him, the all-seeing eyes roaming his face then slowly he nodded, the smile blooming over his face as he realised Phil was telling the truth. Natasha watched them both carefully, then content everything was settled, she turned and headed straight for the bathroom.

Phil watched her go then turned expecting to have found Clint gone as well but he was still standing there, a strange look on his face. Cocking his head, Phil looked at him and waited. He knew better than to push when Clint was slipping into downtime headspace.

"What you gonna make for munchies?" asked Clint finally not quite looking at him.

"Haven't decided yet," replied Phil with a faint smile. He started to head towards the cupboards on the far side of the kitchen, then giving a little chuckle, he glanced over his shoulder and asked fondly, "Was there something you wanted to ask for?"

Clint bit his lower lip and nodded faintly but he didn't say anything.

"I need your words, Champ," prompted Phil gently, "Despite the rumours I haven't mastered mindreading."

Clint giggled in reply, a strangely boyish sound coming out of the rugged archer but it sounded so right Phil could never get enough of it.

"Well?" promoted Phil after a few moments when Clint still hadn't replied. He gave him a reassuring smile adding, "It's okay, Clint. You can ask for anything you want. You know that. Nothing is out of bounds during downtime."

"I know," replied Clint. He took a deep breath and then sounding decidedly uncertain, he asked, "Ca…ca…can we have soup and toasty cheese?"

Phil had to swallow hard against the lump that had appeared in his throat. There was so much childish hope in Clint's voice, it made him want to wrap him up in cotton wool and never let the world hurt him again.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you making?"

Phil jumped at the soft query. Even during downtime, even when Natasha wasn't trying, she was still silently deadly. Glancing over his shoulder, Phil couldn't help his smile. Gone was the deadly assassin and in her place was his princess. His princess dressed in her black and red pj's which were just visible under her white fluffy dressing gown. The outfit was finished off with the white bunny slippers Clint has bought her when they first started this strange arrangement. Chuckling softly to himself, Phil grinned and explained, "Grilled cheese and tomato soup."

Natasha stared at him blankly for a moment then edging closer she murmured softly, "Comfort food. Clint always asks for that when he's…" she suddenly stopped herself and flicked Phil a worried look. He tilted his head waiting for her to continue but she didn't.

"Princess?" he prompted when she stayed silent.

She held his gaze then shook her head murmuring, "секрет."

"A secret?" replied Phil setting aside the pan he's been getting down. He moved closer to her and asked gently, "Even from me?"

She nodded murmuring, "извините"

"Don't be sorry," assured Phil. He paused in front of her then reaching over, making sure to telegraph his intention, he cupped the side of her face, soothing, "Grown-ups don't need to know everything all the time."

The smile that flooded her face was one of the most beautiful Phil had ever seen. Smiling back at her he rubbed his thumb over her cheek then stepping away, he asked fondly, "Want to help me make dinner while Clint is a water baby?"

She giggled sweetly and nodded tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Phil watched her closely, watching as the normally deadly assaying bounced on the balls of her feet and waited for him to join her at the counter top.

x

"Clint?!" called Phil, "Food's ready, Champ."

There was a muffled "coming" from the spare room and then the sound of bare feet padding towards the kitchen.

"Here," ordered Phil gently handing Natasha a jug of chocomilk, "Pour some out for you and Clint."

She took the jug with a soft smile and obeyed quickly pour 2 large glasses of chocomilk before setting the jug on the table.

Just then Clint scampered into the kitchen. His hair was sticking up in all direction and there was a trace of a bubble on his cheek. He scrubbed at cheek and stifling a yawn he mumbled, "Smell's good."

"Glad you approve," replied Phil. He took a moment to take in Clint's appearance, like Natasha he too had changed into his downtime pjs. His were a deep purple and his robe too was purple. His feet though were bare, a fact that had Phil sighing. Clint gave him a lopside grin and asked cheekily, "Did you do loads?"

"I did loads," promised Phil handing Clint a large platter piled high with toasted cheese sandwiches cut into quarters. "Take those over to the table for me and I'll bring the soup."

"Sure thing," grinned Clint, reaching to snag one of the quarters off the plate he was carrying but a sharp cough made him stop. He glanced back guiltily but the look faded as Phil added, "Not till you're sitting down, champ. You know the rules."

"Yes, Uncle Phil," sighed Clint. He set the sandwiches on the table and slid into place opposite Natasha.

She waited for Clint to scramble into place before murmuring, "Did you clean the owie?"

"Shut up!" hissed Clint glaring at her before flicking a worried glance at Phil, "He'll hear you!".

Phil had indeed heard and he was now frowning at Clint, wondering what he had missed in the initial debrief. He cocked his head and waited for Clint to make the first move. But when Clint simply bowed his head and started to play with his cutlery, Phil sighed. He had a sinking feeling that he now knew what it was Natasha had let slip early. Hating the fact that even during downtime, during a time when they should both be able to relax and allow someone to take care of them, they were both still holding back, both unable to truly let go. Knowing he needed to work harder to get them both into the right headspace to truly relax he forced himself to smile, ordering gently, "Eat up. Don't let the food get cold."

And as they all started to devour the feast Phil had made them, he started a mental list of things he needed to check before they went to bed.

TBC


End file.
